callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Krystof "Firebreak" Hejek
Krystof "Firebreak" Hejek ' is a specialist in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops III and Black Ops 4 multiplayer. *'''Specialist Weapon: Purifier *'Specialist Ability:' Heat Wave (Black Ops III), Reactor Core (Black Ops 4) - Emits a damaging radiation field that wounds enemies, reducing their maximum health for a period of time.https://screenrant.com/black-ops-4-specialists-details-equipment/ Biography Firebreak had a troubled childhood due to his rough upbringing and his alcoholic father. After his sister was injured by their abusive father, Firebreak released his pent-up rage by setting fire to a warehouse. His father left him in the police station for that night, further enraging Firebreak. Later, Firebreak decided to put an end to the abuse and attempted to burn his father alive. His father survived and his sister was badly burnt, and he was sent to a correctional facility. At the age of 17, he was recruited into the military as a pyro unit. Firebreak seems to care little about his allies. He sees battle less as dangerous and more as a physical activity or as fun. He is completely psychopathic and as a result is on a large amount of medication which seems to have little affect. While Firebreak seems to receive a certain amount of respect from his comrades he rarely returns this sentiment. Firebreaks backstory is retconned slightly in Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. Instead of his father surviving the fire and his sister being badly burnt, his father dies and Firebreak's sister escapes unharmed. Firebreak's backstory is explained further in his backstory comic. Feeling guilty that he robbed his sister of her childhood by killing their father, Firebreak begins to suffer from auditory hallucinations. He seeks out his sister Marika in an effort to reconnect and finds her working as a seemstress. His sister is discovered to be badly burnt and the instigator to their fathers murder, revealing her to be an pyromaniac. She lights a piece of fabric on fire causing the textile factory to become engulfed in flames. A section of the roof falls on Firebreak trapping him while Marika escapes while she warns him to stay away. This leaves Firebreak in a state of anger as the fire engulfs him. Transmissions 5.1: Childhood +++Decrypt Success Analytics: Fire, Police Tags: Family, Sister Header Ends+++ Firebreak: "Hm, my family? What's to tell; my mother left because my father was a drunk, no surprise, I acted out every chance I could. Small things first, little fire here, something broken there, no harm, no foul. One time, he hurt sister pretty bad, didn't mean to, but, grown man was stronger than he think, after that, I set fire to warehouse on other side of train tracks from house. Hehe, first time I get in trouble with police, father let me stay in holding cell for 3 days, probably not want anyone seeing sister's broken arm. I was 10 years old." 6.1: Accident +++Decrypt Success Analytics: Fire Juvie Tags: Revenge, Military Service Header Ends+++ Firebreak: "Ha, a few months later after my father had passed out from night in customary stupor, my sister suggested we rid ourselves of the old man for good. Hmhm, seemed like good idea. I took his lighter from table and set fire to chair he was snoring in. This was when plan go bad, he woke up screamed and ran from room knocking over spirits on table, spread fire all over the place. Fire is fickle thing, you think you understand it, then it begs to differ. Father ran from house, sister got badly burnt, I ended up in juvenile care facility, and that's where I stayed 'til 17. When I get choice. Adult correctional facility? Or military service? I picked military service, where now, they want me to burn people. Hehe, life is strange, no?" 7.1: Affinity +++Decrypt Success Analytics: Sniper Tags: Problems, Fire, No Problems Header Ends+++ Firebreak: "The job I do is not for everyone. It's close up work, you get to see what you do. You can't deny it. You can't unsee or unsmell it. Used to be I'd RTB, and the smell of burning flesh would be so strong, I wouldn't be able to eat. Doesn't bother me anymore. And as you can see, I normally get table to myself. I like to think I'm a problem solver. Enemy has you pinned down? Give me a minute, no problem. Choke point need choking? Flame, no problem. Hostile sniper using a building as nest? Give me five minutes. No building, no problem. You see the trend? Fire really is that versatile." 8.1: Fear +++ Decrypt Success Analytics: NULL Tags: Loner Header Ends +++ Firebreak: "Understand that it has its moods, its tempers, won't always do what you want or expect it to, but, when it comes down to it, when you harness it properly, you're going to be one of the most effective units on the field, your kills are rarely clean, and they often make a lot of noise, psychological impact of that, hm, is priceless, you'll be feared by your enemies and respected by your allies, actually, your allies will probably fear you too, and you know, I'm fine with that." 9.1: Debrief +++Decrypt Success Analytics: NULL Tags: NULL Header Ends +++ ??: (clearing throat) "Based on the requirements layed out at the start of this procurement process, I'm certain that the intelligence gathered in the dossiers in front of you will lead you to conclude that the eight referenced individuals will be the best subjects for your program. Further, I believe that the plant you specified be placed amongst them will independently verify my findings. As instructed, the intelligence was gathered covertly, using a number of measures-" ?? 2: "Are you certain they were unaware of your surveillance?" ??: "Yes, sir, I stake my reputation." ?? 2: "There's more at stake here than your reputation." ??: "Sir, yes sir." ?? 2: "Very well. Leave us. We were never here. We have never spoken." Quotes Selection Match Start In Combat Taunts Gallery Firebreak Multiplayer Reveal Image BO4.jpg|"Firebreak" in Black Ops 4. Firebreak Multiplayer Reveal Image 2 BO4.jpg|"Firebreak" in Black Ops 4. Firebreak BO4.png Firebreak model BO4.jpg Trivia ''Call of Duty: Black Ops 4'' * During Operation Dark Divide, Firebreak was given the supervillain alias "Magmageddon", and was aligned with the villains in their struggle against the superheroes. References de:Krystof "Firebreak" Hejek Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Specialists Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Specialists Category:Playable Characters